Cat's Out of the Bag
by Midnighter193
Summary: Leah stumbles upon Emily while looking for Sam. After talking for a bit, Leah is shocked to find out a secret about Sam's wildest Fantasy. Will Leah help makes this happen? THREESOME! FMF Don't like, don't read.


**I don't own anything related to twilght. If i did trust me things would be different.**

**

* * *

**

**A light tap came on from the door and when Emily answered it she forced a smile. "Good Morning," she pressed, seeing Leah. Can I help you with something?"**

**"I was actually hoping to find Sam here," Leah replied tucking some stray hair behind her ear.**

**"He's out running patrol. He should be back soon, if you want to make yourself at home," Emily stepped back and gave Leah room to come in. Leah looked around the tight spaced house and sat on one of the rickety dinning room chairs.**

**"How have you been, Em?" The question caught her off guard.**

**"I've been alright. How about you," She returned, politely.**

**"Good," Leah breathed. "I've been good." She began fiddling with her fingers in her lap.**

**"You know, Sam's birthday is today," Emily pressed, trying to make the silence fade.**

**"Yeah, that's why I stopped by."**

**"I have no idea what to get him," Emily sat across from her. "I mean I have an idea it just won't work."**

**"Why not," Leah was curious.**

**"Well," Emily smiled slyly and began explaining the situation. Leah's eyes lit up at the words. "You in?"**

**Sam had a tight grip on the shreds of his clothes as he walked into the small house. He sniffed and smelled candles. They were lit all around the house. Most, however, were directing him to the bedroom. "Em? You in here," He asked pushing the already open door, farther open.**

**"Not quite," Leah smiled seductively. "I hope you don't mind. The door was opened and I wanted to say happy Birthday Sammy."**

**Sam didn't mind at all. He had forgotten how she looked under those clothes and the sight before him made memories flash back. He swallowed as he hardened and looked back to the living room. "I don't mind, but where is Emily?"**

**"She said she would be here soon," Leah remarked, slipping off the bed. She made her way over to Sam walking slow enough for him to take in her sight. "Come on Sammy. I have a present I want you to see."**

**She was leading him deeper into the room. When she stopped in the middle, Sam saw on the other side of the dresser Emily. He blinked a few times, his brain taking in the whole scene.**

**Emily was not completely naked but wasn't wearing clothes. Her perfect, tan curves were covered by a blue bow. She smiled at him just as Leah had. She stepped into place beside Leah and watched Sam's expression change.**

**"Happy birthday Sammy," the women said in unison. "Do you like it," Emily asked. Sam had dropped his shreds, which were covering his member, and Emily smiled at the response. Leah kept her eyes on Sam's face and he did the same. Emily was the first to step forward and passionately kiss Sam.**

**Leah watched as Sam sank into the kiss quickly. Emily pulled away and took on of his hands, then placed it on the top of her right breast. Leah caught the signal and took his other hand, placing it on her full left breast. Together the two managed to lead the dazed Sam to the chair at the foot of the bed. "Have a seat," Leah commanded and Sam, unknowingly, obeyed. "Good boy."**

**Emily was in the center of the bed kneeling, waiting for Leah. Leah gracefully kneeled across from her and looked to Sam. She played with the perfectly tied bow. "Do you want me to untie this Sammy?" He nodded stiffly, his hand gently stroking his throbbing cock. Leah smiled and took the edge of the ribbon between her teeth. Emily grasped Leah head and forced her in the valley between her breasts. Leah growled playfully, the pulled back, tugging the ribbon.**

**Sam had obliviously seen Emily before with nothing on, but never had he been watching someone else doing it. Even better was that that someone else was Leah Clearwater. He had envisioned it in his head, and mentioned it here or there to Emily that he wanted them to have a threesome with another woman. It was brain science that the third he wanted was Leah. Now it was happening before him.**

**Leah had crashed her lips against Emily's and was exploring Emily's mouth with her tongue. Emily moaned for a second, making Sam, if possible, harden more. Emily took her hands and with one, kneaded Leah's left breast, and pinched the left nipple of the other, earning herself a well deserved groan. Leah, feeling unproductive, pulled out of the kiss and pushed Emily onto her back, with her head at the foot of the bed.**

**Emily watched Sam staring contently as he stroked his rod continuously. Leah kissed down Emily's neck to her collarbone, then placed a kiss atop each of the her breasts. She continued kissing her way down to where she really wanted to get to. She made it to Emily's navel and had to play. Her tongue picked and circled Emily's navel, making her squirm below her grasp.**

**Emily's eyes rolled to the back and she gasped at the touch Leah was providing. Sam picked up his pace and scooted closer to the edge of the seat. Leah stopped and spread Emily's legs apart. Emily jerked her head up and was about to protest, when Leah went to work.**

**Her tongue went first, lapping at the leaking juices. Emily about fell off the bed, but Leah had her legs. Leah's ass was sticking up in the air, seeing as how there was no room to lay down. Sam watched it sway in time with Emily's moans, and gasps. He stood up without either of the busy girls noticing, and went behind Leah. He watched as Emily shook ever so slightly.**

**He swiftly, snuck behind Leah and began massaging her hips, making small, gentle circles. Leah moaned into Emily and pulled her face away from her work. Emily propped herself up on her elbows to see what had caused her pleasure to cease. Leah was grinding her ass just above Sam's rock hard cock. He breather deeply contemplating his next move when Leah made it for him. She went forward a tiny bit and guided her opening to him. When she found it she forced herself back on him, making him enter.**

**The two gasped, Sam throwing his head back and Leah dropping hers down. Sam began to pound into her at a bruising pace. She whimpered occasionally and he bent over her, griping one of her breast and kneading it. His mouth made contact with her shoulder and he bit down hard enough to leave a mark. She yelped in pain.**

**Emily had slipped away to the floor where she had sprawled out, and had three fingers easily pumping in and out of her. She kept her eyes on Sam the whole time he was fucking Leah. She wanted him to come in her, and wanted to be the one he was fucking. Almost as if Leah read her mind, she pulled herself off Sam.**

**Sam's expression was so confused but when he saw Emily's fingers working on her he understood. He held up a finger and motioned for her to switch places with Leah. Leah had slipped off the bed and took the chair. Emily had practically thrown herself at Sam. She had knocked him flat on his back.**

**He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. His eyes snapped shut when he felt her hand lightly grazing over him. He was going to say thank you when her sent tickled his nose. He gasped when he felt her mouth wrap around him for a split second. Her entrance, wet with juices, in his face.**

**Just as he lifter his head to lick her, she switched positions. Now she was elevated above his cock and watching him. Sam's hands took there places on Emily's hips and shoved her over him. She fit like a glove on him and she slowly gyrated, grinding her hips into his pelvis. He moaned and groaned, thrusting upwards to meet her motions. He closed his eyes and trusted her to take control.**

**Leah had two fingers pumping in and out at a quick pace. Her other hand was teasing her nipples as she watched Emily ride Sam closer and closer to his climax. Emily slowed down and looked over her shoulder to Leah.**

**After all the help Leah had given Emily, she felt guilty. The women's eyes met and Emily's told Leah everything. Leah nodded and strode over to the bed. Emily smiled slyly, and tilted her head toward Sam and Leah smiled back just as sly.**

**Leah positioned her opening only inches from Sam's face. Emily leaned forward taking Leah's face in her hands and began kissing her deeply. Leah moaned setting off Sam's senses. His eyes opened to see her folds wanting attention. Leah was kneading one of Emily's breast when she shivered at the feeling of Sam's tongue protrude her.**

**Sam began to work his magic and every time Emily got a moan out of him, it was a chain reaction. He would moan into Leah and she would groan into Emily's mouth which would cause Emily to shiver, starting it all over again. When Sam felt Emily's wall clench tight, he knew she was about there.**

**With one more thrust Emily broke free from Leah's deadly grip of a kiss. Emily screamed Sam's name and rolled off him to the side. Granted, Sam didn't come in her but she screamed his name first. Sam lifted Leah off his face and laid her on her back. He straddled her and inched his way up her chest.**

**Sam trapped Leah's hands above her head with one hand. He stopped moving when he reached the dip between her breasts. His cock, still covered from Emily's orgasm, fit perfectly. Leah stared up at his face and smiled. Sam tightened his knees around her upper abdomen, forcing her breasts to squeeze against his cock. He started a steady pace, slow, and gentle.**

**When Leah started to let out whimpers, and moans Sam quickened the pace. He could feel himself at the edge of his climax, and by the look in her eyes, Leah was right there too. He smiled down to her and mouthed, thank you. She simply nodded and with the last thrust the both came. Leah screamed Sam's name and Sam screamed Seth's.**

**Emily looked shocked, and Leah looked up horrified. Sam looked at both women and scooted off Leah's chest. "Guess the cat's out of the bag," he frowned.**

**

* * *

**

**R&R thanks. If you liked this, read some of my other stories. If you didn't don't flame me for it. I warned you not to read it.**


End file.
